Wildemount
WildemountMatthew Mercer spelled the name of the continent as "Wildemount". (source) is an Exandrian continent located to the northeast of Tal'Dorei. The Briarwoods originated from Wildemount before seizing Whitestone. Geography The Shearing Channel The Shearing Channel is the ancient divide between the continents of Tal'Dorei and Wildemount where once was a land bridge, it was destroyed by the catastrophic forces of the Calamity leaving nothing but a broken landscape of jagged rock and winding rapids that is near impossible to cross. Many ships have tried to cross and many ships have never been seen again, it is said that great monstrosities live beneath the ancient waves and devour any who seek to cross. The Great Mystery ''' Still to this day the people of Exandria whisper of why the bridge was destroyed and what great monstrosities must lay beneath the waves. '''Draconia The Dragonborn kingdom of Draconia was once located in Wildemount, east of the Menagerie Coast and on the outskirts of Wynandir. Draconia resided on floating islands above the great Dreemoth Ravine, until the white dragon Vorugal attacked them and sent them crashing down. The Menagerie Coast The Menagerie Coast is a collection of city-states on the southwestern coast of Wildemount, bound to mutual self-defense and trade with each other through the Clovis Concord. This confederation has effectively monopolized trade and travel along the coast of Wildemount, though the Menagerie Coast greatly values open trade and self-expression. The largest of the city-states on the Menagerie Coast, located to the south-west of Trostenwald, Port Damali is where almost everything legal is owned and run as a Myriad front. The Menagerie Coast is separated from Wynandir by the Cyrios Mountains. Wynandir Wynandir is a region of the continent, which is bisected by the Ashkeeper Peaks. Most of Eastern Wynandir is ruled by Xhorhas, while Western Wynandir is ruled by the Dwendalian Empire. The Dwendalian Empire tends to mind its own borders with Xhorhas, out of fearfulness of the mysterious and largely misunderstood Empress Leylas Kryn. Xhorhas The expansive wastes and turbulent badlands of Eastern Wynandir are ruled by Xhorhas. This empire is built upon the ruins of Ghor Dranas: the ancient city of the Betrayer Gods from when they walked among mortals prior to the Divergence. Xhorhas has little resources of value, and it is overrun with all manner of beasts and terrors - relics from the final battles of the Calamity, which ruined that scarred landscape in the first place. North of Xhorhas is the Greying Wildlands, a lawless realm harboring a curse that has kept it unconquered by Human hands. Mollymauk, with the help of Caleb's book on "Fiends in Folklore", remembered hearing that toad-like demonic creatures called Nergaliid, the same kind of creature that Kylre was, existed in the far east in Xhorhas. The Dwendalian Empire The Dwendalian Empire emerged thirteen generations before [835] PD in Western Wynandir. Its current ruler is King Bertrand Dwendal, who by 835 PD is in his 68th year. His law is absolute throughout the kingdom. Whether or not he created the law himself, he enforced the kingdom's ban on necromancy, as he prepared to seize the estate and lands of the Briarwoods once they had been accused of practicing the forbidden magic. The citizens appeared to greatly distrust the school of necromancy, as a mob razed the Briarwood homestead to the ground shortly after, leaving the couple assumed dead. The Dwendalian Empire has slowly spread to encompass its neighbors. Namely, the peoples of the Zenmi Fields and the Marrow Valley, before finally conquering the Julous Dominion (its most threatening rival at the time). Now, all of Western Wynandiir is controlled by the Dwendalian Empire. In exchange for protecting its citizens from chaotic horrors and shadowed evils beyond its borders, the crown of the Dwendalian Empire demands a tithe of what a citizen produces and earns, follow its laws, worship its gods, and bow to the installed local leadership. This accord has led to a prosperous century...for the Dwendalian political elite. Otherwise, most citizens of the Dwendalian Empire are left to their own devices. Tensions brew beneath the chafing watch of the Crown's Guard. Every temple in the Dwendalian Empire is government-owned and government-run. Worship outside the approved idolatry is met with imprisonment. The city of Deastok is located within the Dwendalian Empire, as is the small town of Trostenwald in the Marrow Valley. Environment The climate in the central part of the Dwendalian Empire is similar to that of the real world's Central Europe and Western Russia. Farther south in Wildemount is warmer.Matthew Mercer clarified the climate for Wildemount and the Dwendalian Empire (source). Society Demographics Of the tieflings that originate from the same area (as opposed to being scattered throughout non-Tiefling populations), many come from Wildemount. Politics The Dwendalian Empire is a totalitarian government known for having a powerful military and disdain for magic. History Trivia * Wildemount was designed by Matthew Mercer with a real-world Eastern European influence. The Dwendalian Empire takes inspiration from 15th century Russia as well as Gothic nations in Western Europe (e.g., Prussia). Xhorhas has a more 13th century Romanian flair. Outside of Wynandir, on the edges of the Dwendalian Empire, the cultures and peoples of those regions display a distinctly 14th century Spanish flavor. * Matt incorrectly stated the year of Campaign 2 as being "335 P.D.", when it is actually "835 P.D." * The spellings in this article have been confirmed by the official map from Deven Rue. References Category:Exandria Category:Wildemount Category:Continents of Exandria